Power Puff Girls All Grown Up
by ULTIMAX-001
Summary: The first two chapters are just giant intros. But now the story has begun. Read how the girls join a campus sorority. Chapter 2 is up R&R. UPDATED!
1. Intro

Disclaimer

I, Charles Michael Lee Barnes Jr. (A.K.A. ulti_sonic B.K.A. ULTIMAX), do not (in any way, form, or fashion) own any piece of the Power Puff Girls franchise or any thing else from the Cartoon Network (that includes Adult Swim). I did not get permission from Genndy T. to write this. It's a fanfic. That's it. Nothing else. Just… a fanfic.

I wrote this because I had a conversation with my friends about how stupid the Rugrats All Grown Up idea is. Honestly, they were better when they were babies. In our conversation I mentioned "if the PPG do that it better be good or else I will go *blah* *blah* *blah*" Ever since then I started drawing pictures of how the PPG would look like if they grew a little older. Then I had an idea for a story. PPG All Grown Up. Based on their current characters, this story will star the three loving and adorable PPG as young adults (not freakin' pre teens if you know what I mean) and all the things they would go through. Please enjoy.

(The Narrator starts out saying)

The City of Townsville about 14 years after the last episode of The Power Puff Girls a few things have changed. First of all, the original narrator has retired. He was replaced by yours truly, the new female narrator (she's a young British woman in her mid 20's) But I will take the abandoned name of the previous narrator, The Narrator. Next, the Mayor of Townsville (the Mayor) has been mysteriously murdered. His replacement was none other then the sexy Mrs. Sara Bellum (I can't say she is beautiful because we can't see her face but she has a beautiful personality). Some say she killed the Mayor. She doesn't say anything about it. Who cares? He was a terrible mayor anyway.

The little children at Pokey Oats Kindergarten have grown up to start their professions. A new batch of children is there now. The teacher is no longer Mrs. Keane. It's Miss. Utonium! Yes Prof. Utonium and Mrs. Keane finally got hitched. They have been married for 10 happy and successful years. How very good for them. But get this, Prof. and Keane had another little one. A boy! They named him Bruce. I knew Prof. was and Keane were doing more than just regular Chemistry in lab, if you know what I mean!

The villains are trying to make it as regular citizens, now. Their age has caught up to them. MOJO JOJO is a successful architect for the U.S. Military. Due to a near apocalyptic emergency MOJO save the world with his inventions. He finally saw the actual good he could do and gave up crime fighting and made amends to the Utonium Family. They are all family once more. HIM is a fashion designer. He's a little more…uh…feminine than usual. He refers to himself now as HER. Please don't ask. Princess has given up crime fighting because she is has learn the importance of investments. Making good investments made her richer than before. She does not have to work for the rest of her life. Also she has found love. She is engaged to Mitch Mitchellson (Michelson?). It's like I always say "there is always someone for everyone." Every other villain died. Oh yes, the Rowdy Ruff Boyz. Well, The Power Puff Girls are in relationships with the RRB. But I'll get to that a little later.

Speaking of the PPG, they too are grown up. Blossom is still the smart one. She has a junior noble prize for stumbling over the cure for the common cold. Why a junior noble prize, you say? The judges were extremely jealous. She is attending Townsville State University to follow in the footsteps of Prof. Utonium and study the vast world of Science and Chemistry. She has long red hair but is always tied into a pony tail. As always she would wear something that matches her pink eyes so today she has on a pink shirt with Cute as a logo. She is wearing a long blue jean skirt because "anything above the knees means you're a loose girl!" That is one of her beliefs. She likes to wear open-toe sandals and she wears glasses.

Blossom hangs out with friends who share the same values as her. Basically the geeks of the school. Blossom finally accepted her "geekiness" and started to do want she really wanted to do and that was to excel academically. She's really one of the cooler geeks, though. Her friends are community helpers and hostesses of any academic events. They even tutor Junior High School children.

Bubbles, the cute and adorable one, figured out how she can use her looks to her advantage. Sadly, she became a bit of a "loose girl," as Blossom would put it. She also attends TSU and she gets good grades with out doing the work. Well, the only work she does is on the boys at TSU. Even the professors (and the head master) fall helpless to her "talents." Not even girls can resist her. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her. Some other girls wanted to be with her, too, but Bubbles is a boy's gal not a gal's gal. I don't think there's one boy she had not been with at least once. She still has pigtails and of course she's a blonde. She, like Blossom, always wears something matching her blue eyes. She has on the sexy, preppy look. She had on a baby blue blouse with the buttons undone enough so you can see her little cleavage. She had a short blue plaid skirt, short enough for everyone to see almost everything, clear as day (tsk tsk tsk poor girl). She had on knee high white stockings and black sneaker heels. She wears make up but not a lot because she has natural beauty. She does what she has to do to get by in this world. One good thing about her though is that little girl inside her shows sometimes. She still carries around Octy.

Bubbles really have a lot of friends. Her best friend, Krystal, hangs out with her the most. She is not as pretty as Bubbles but she's just as fun. Fun for parties of course. They do just about everything together. Krystal dates a quarterback from TSU college football team. His name is James "Jet" Sanders. He's a real bloke, if you ask me. Another interesting fact about our grown up Bubbles is that she still goes to the zoo to look at the animals. By herself of course. She's even a very active animal's rights activist. She goes by the name Bebe so she wouldn't get recognized. It will ruin her reputation at school. Our little angel Bubbles; was, is, and forever will be.

Now, Buttercup has grown up and is now making decisions for herself as a young lady. She decided to never let any man get the best of her. She decided to become (and it pains me to say it, but then again I can't say I didn't see it coming) a butchy little girl. She hangs out with a tough crowd of a rainbow assortment of people. She's into the dark/gangster thing, now (let's say a gothic, harajuku, dikish, thug appeal). Unlike her sisters, Buttercup always wears black. Today, being a hot day, she wears a white wife beater and baggy black jeans. Even though she always wears black she carries around a green bandana. Sometimes it's worn around her head, other times around her arm, leg, wrist, or hanging out of her pocket. Her tough crowd consists of females who are very much like her. They are all pretty but don't let that fool you. (At this point of the PPG's life, Buttercup probably looks better than her sisters.) She and her gang of gals, Lioness, date women and hate boys…well some boys. Buttercup still claims to be at least Bi Sexual. They are like extreme feminists. Can't say that's a bad thing, but I can't say it's a good thing either. She, too, goes to TSU.

Lioness consists of five members, A Japanese girl named Megumi "Mimi" Takashi, an African American named Felicia "Mocha" Patterson, a Native American named Megan "Red" Otamo, a French girl named Josephine "Belle" De Beauchamp, and Buttercup. They are just a gang of misunderstood girls who just don't give a f-u-c-k, pardon my spelling of vulgar language but that is their slogan. The put the Gang Green Gang, which grew dramatically in numbers after their encounter with Lioness, to shame. One day Lioness went up to the GGG and made them swore their allegiance to Lioness. Lioness is now over GGG.

That is all. This is Townsville now, lot more different than it was back then. Indeed it was.

OK…I was really just talking out my butt with this one but if you like I'll continue.

***Author's Desk (1/2010)***

And people did like it! I was surprised even though it was just an intro. I did the very thing I hated which was wasting time to explain a story that is about to happen. But it was appropriate. I had to make some changes to it. Not much was needed but I think it's a lot better now.


	2. Intro 2

Disclaimer

I, Charles Michael Lee Barnes Jr. (A.K.A. ulti_sonic B.K.A. ULTIMAX), do not (in any way form or fashion) own any piece of the Power Puff Girls franchise or any thing else from the Cartoon Network (that includes Adult Swim). I did not get permission from Genndy T. to write this. It's a fanfic. That's it. Nothing else. Just…a fanfic.

I am so sorry everyone. I forgot to mention a couple of things so this isn't really a story, but another introduction but no more after this, I promise. So please enjoy some more appetizers. The Narrator talks mostly for this one too.

Oh yes. I have almost forgotten to talk about our beloved girl's…beloveds, The Rowdy Ruff Boys (I honestly think the girls can do better. What the girls see in them is far beyond me). Boomer, Brick, and Butch are still up to no good as it would seem. The grotesque, adolescent, little, 'boys-will-be-boys' boys have matured as well. But, sad to say, not for the better.

When growing up in their high school years the boys were introduced to a _Scarface _movie. They then started beating up drug dealers for their drugs. They did them and they sold them. They even started taking up a gangster lifestyle. They did this before Buttercup did of course.

Buttercup has a bad boy fetish and started going out with Butch. She then started to adopt that lifestyle as her own. Boomer asked Bubbles out a little later. They started going steady ever since. Boomer always did liked Bubbles and Bubbles always like Boomer. Blossom at first never wanted anything to do with Brick. The only thing Brick wanted from Blossom was her naked body in bed with him. How shallow. But there is a very special story between the, too

They always argued and hated each other's guts. Then on Valentines' Day Brick saw Blossom coming toward him. He was about to burst with a borage of insults. As soon as he opened his mouth Blossom told Brick that she was sorry for ever giving him a hard time. She bought him a new red cap with a white B on it. Brick was so shocked he was left speechless. When he found himself to say something Blossom had already left.

Over the months Blossom felt real lonely when her sisters had plans with their significant others. She thought no guy would talk to her because she wasn't pretty enough or she was to intimidating because of her intelligence or she was a little bit of a control freak.

A year has passed and it is a rainy Valentine's Day. Blossom decided to talk the long way home. Someone then called out her name. It was Brick. "I just wanted to say thanks, for the Hat" he said. "And also that I am sorry, too, for making your life a livin' hell." Blossom feeling irritated and insulted because of the fact that it has been a year since they spoken, "He has some nerve," she thought. "Thanks?" she said bitterly. "Is that all you wanted to say to me after, what, about a year? Thanks?" "No" said Butch as he moved in and kissed her. "I actually like you." Blossom felt relived, shocked, and happy all at once. She jumped into his arm and kissed him back. Then when she got home and took off her wet clothes and said to herself, "Took him long enough!" Wasn't that romantic!?

Well, anyway, the boys has grown older and experienced new things. They, too, go to the University of Townsville but not much really for schooling. They have their own rap group. They are notoriously known as the Rowdy Ruff Boyz. They are the hottest group in Townsville. Brick is the main MC. Butch is right behind him. Boomer really doesn't rap that much. He is mainly the DJ. Their only rivals are the Gang Green Gangstas A.K.A Triple G.

When the boys aren't rapping they are selling drugs on and off campus. Yes you heard me right. They are in the drug game. Boomer's specialty is crystal meth, while Butch is sold marijuana. Brick, being the leader, would sell the most expensive stuff and that would be crack cocaine. Sad, sad, sad.

Besides being bad together they are their own unique selves by their selves. Boomer became a Sk8ter Boy. All he likes to do is skateboard, tag walls, DJ, listen to his music, and play video games. He still has his short blonde hair and wears a blue beanie all the time. All his shirts are blue and he has a tattoo on his chest over his heart saying "RRB 4 Lyph". All of them do. He always wears jet black jeans and Blue sneakers. He is never with out his iPod or his handheld game. Even though he sells meth, he never does it. He smokes and he drinks. He loves Bubbles so much he would do anything for her. He was arrested by the police once because a teacher gave Bubbles extra work and Boomer punched him for it. Their relationship is sweet. Love is strong between them. He doesn't even care that she is a flirty gal because he knows that he's the only guy she'll want to be with forever.

Brick is mainly all about his music. He always has his rap book. He's also a ghostwriter. He likes to work out and show off in front of his girlfriend. He has his favorite red hat (the one Blossom gave him) with him all the time. He has a buzz cut hair style now. He always wears it cocked to the side and he always wears a red hoody with RRB on it. He, too, wears jet black jeans. He has a red bandana sticking out the back pocket. He wears either red and white or red and black shoes. It depends on how he feels.

Butch is a hardcore hustler. He'll try to sell anything for profit. He is really smart when it comes to money. If only he can use that gift for good. He says it's only natural because since his eyes are green, money has naturally been on his mind even when he was born. He wears a grey hoody and black jeans. He has his hair short and combed to the back. He wears a green bandana tied around his head and sometimes around his neck. Butch wears white or black shoes with green shoe strings. Buttercup got so gangster that she acts more like a guy. She dresses in her boyfriends clothes. She started experimenting with her sexuality in high school. She became bi. Butch was to busy being hustling to notice until one day he saw Buttercup giving oral sex to a female. Butch was turned on and thought of a way to make money off of this opportunity and taped them having sex and sold copies of it. Buttercup hated him for it but she still looks up to him. They have an on again off again relationship.

The boy's father, MOJO, always have to get them out of trouble. He has lots of pull and he tries to keep their records clean so they can one day snap out of their trouble making habits and start getting serious about life. He loves them dearly and they respect him but Boys will be boys. *sigh*

This is Townsville today like it or not. Things certainly have changed and it's going to get a lot worse

It took me from 1:30 am to 3:50 am to write and type this. I hope you like it. I did it for all those who read and reviewed it. There were no bad reviews so look at what you get. There will defiantly be more. I love you guys.

***Author's Desk (1/2010)***

Another intro but this is the last. People really like this story and I appreciate their honest reviews. I plan on continuing this story when things are settled and I am able to update it at a nice and steady pace.

I made some minor changes to this as well. It seems typical to me but the story itself is a lot better.


	3. Chapter 1: Rush Week

Disclaimer

I, Charles Michael Lee Barnes Jr. (A.K.A. ulti_sonic B.K.A. ULTIMAX), do not (in any way form or fashion) own any piece of the Power Puff Girls franchise or any thing else from the Cartoon Network (that includes Adult Swim). I did not get permission from Genndy T. to write this. It's a fanfic. That's it. Nothing else. Just…a fanfic.

Ok now we can start a story. A story about sororities! Ok, check it out. I'm a college dude and it is regulation for dudes to be oblivious of what goes on in a sorority. No I am not in a frat. Well, not yet anyways. There are two sororities in this fanfic that are real (Alpha Delta Pi and Sigma Sigma Sigma). The only thing I know about one of these sororities is that it doesn't require much effort to get into Tri Sigma. So let us pretend we all don't know what happens for pledges when joining Alpha Delta Pi and Tri Sigma, Enjoy!

(Italicized text will be the narrator speaking. Anything in [] is me, the author, talking.)

_The city of Townsville, is rather quaint and all that good rubbish. Our story takes place on the campus of the University of Townsville. For you see today is the beginning of a special thing for college students..._

"RUSH WEEK is here!!!" shouted Blossom.

_Blossom sure seems excited. I, for one don't see what all the fuss is about. Sororities just bring about more problems. Who wants to sleep out side all night protecting a bloody rock! Well, whatever gets your jitters in a jam._

"I am so joining Alpha Delta Phi!" Blossom continued talking to herself as she gets ready to go to class. She grabs her all pink hoody and some black slacks. She has to look plain and blank because if you want to join you have to be ready to be labeled by the sisters.

[I haven't mentioned this before but because the girls have saved the city time after time (and the world on some occasions) the government is paying for their education in all educational institutions across the world. They also have their own rooms but they all have access to each other's room because of a door that connects each room. Their room is to their liking and set up the same way their bed in the Utonium room (Blossom then Bubbles then Buttercup). It's only fair, right?]

After Blossom got ready she popped in to see what Bubbles was doing. Bubbles was at her very large vanity mirror brushing her beautiful blond hair while listing to pop music.

"Hey Bubbles, you know Rush starts today." Blossom informed Bubbles.

"I know." she replied.  
"So what house are you joining?" asked Blossom.

"Idunno." Bubbles said while she stopped brushing and started looking at herself. "I don't want to humiliate myself. The cool ones make you do stuff." She turn and looked at her desk.

"I mean look at all the ones who want me to join." Said bubbles as she walked over to the desk. "I've graced them with my valuable presence at their parties, did a couple of crazy stuff, and now they're begging me to come back." She complained. "Krystal got the same special request letters. I don't want to join them.

"Well you're so popular, Bubbles, you can practically get into a boring sorority and mold it in your fashion." Blossom logically suggested.

"Hey, wait a minute…!" replied Bubbles. "That's a great idea! I'll join the lamest sorority on campus, become their queen or president or whatever, and transform it into the coolest sorority ever! See, that's why you're the smart one."

"Yeah, I know." Blossom boasted. "Lets go check on buttercup."

The girls go to buttercup's room through Bubble's. They pop in to see a black room with two of Lioness members in her room (Belle and Mocha) reading magazines and watching T.V. Buttercup was doing sit-ups. When she got up her belly was exposed and bubbles was looking at how toned she was. Then she turned and looked at a nearby large mirror, lifted up her shirt to look at her belly which was a little flabbier than Buttercup's.

"What's up?" said a cool but tired buttercup.

"Nothin much." said Blossom looking around. "Hey you guys, you know rush starts today."

Mocha responds to Blossom with a "Yeah…so what?"

"Yeah, we don't care about these stupid girly clubs." said Belle

[Think of Fefe le Fume's voice, from Tiny Toons, when Belle is talking and Foxy Love, from Drawn Together, when Mocha is talking.].

"Yeah we're actually going to start our own." said Buttercup. "It's gonna be called Gamma Beta Phi. I got the papers and everything. It's gonna be fun. You're welcome to join if you want but you'll have to go through initiation like everyone else, ain't that right girls."

The lioness girls where looking at each other with devious smiles on their faces.

"Ha, no thanks, Buttercup." replied blossom as she headed out.

"You sure?" said Buttercup. "It's gonna be co-ed! What about you Bubbles."

"Yeah, like I'll become you lesbos' fuck thing." she replied as she too headed out the door. "I'll pass, thanks."

"Well skip you and have fun at your prissy bitch clubs." Buttercup snapped back.

_Oh girls, If only you knew the very sad truth about Sororities. You'll find out soon enough you will. That I'm sure of indeed. But I think our girl Buttercup is on to something._

After her classes blossom went straight to the School Wide Pledge Picnic and started looking for the sorority she wanted to join. When she was looking in one direction she heard a chant from another direction. When she looked over to see who it was it Alpha Delta Phi. She rushed over to them to ask if she may pledge for them. When they were finished one of the girls stepped up and started giving a tiny speech to all who was around to pledge with them.

"Good afternoon blankies! I am your Mother, Tori!" she announced. "Those who want to pledge better had known they were had supposed to be blank today so that they may received their labels. Will the blankies please step forward."

All the people who wanted to pledge were as blank as they could get. Some wore all white tees and black pants. Some wore the exact opposite. Blossom was the only one with actual color on.

"Sister Ruth," said the Mother. "Read of the names of the new meat!"

"Yes Mother Tori!" sister Ruth replied.

As she named off the names of the pledges they were supposed to step forward and tell them their major and favorite color. What they were supposed to do was receive a pen of their favorite color and go find at least 25 people who have the same major as them that go to this school and then get them to sign their signature on the shirts or pants in the time given. They also received a letter they were supposed open with a time place and attire on it.

"You have till three o'clock to finish the sigs" said Mother Tori. "When you finish you must strip down in front of us and give them to us and then you can go home to get ready for tonight, got it? Okay then...go!!!"

Blossom is a chemistry major so she knows where most of the chem. majors will be. She did not use her powers because she wanted to do this using her body because it was really important to her. It was five minutes till three o'clock and she needed one more signature. There was a lot of commuting chem. majors so she really didn't have a lot of time to go find a nearby living chem. major. So she gave up and started walking to the meet up place to give them her clothes. When she arrived the mother saw her and told her that she was two minutes before time was up.

"Sorry mother Tori." She pleaded. "I couldn't find another chem. major-" and that's when she remembered one more chem. major that was exceptionally good in the field.

"Can you sign your name please, Victoria Watson." she said to the mother.

"What makes you think I'm her?" She replied.

"You have your sleeves rolled up which means you wore long gloves." She began explaining. "So that means you work with chemicals. And since you work with chemicals you are beyond a freshman because freshmen don't use chemicals that require them to use long gloves. You also have your hair in a bun. That is mandatory for anyone who is a chem. major."

The mother looked at blossom with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah? Well, that doesn't prove anything and who is Victoria anyway?"

Blossom gave the same smirk back to the mother.

"Victoria is the prodigy of the TSU in the field of Science. In High school she received first place in her senior year's Science fair for discovering that darkness can be harnessed into energy [that will never happen I don't care what anyone says], plus many other awards for it. She is the best of the best and a well respected here at TSU. Even as a sophomore she has already established here profile as a prestigious and valuable student."

"That still doesn't prove that I'm her, newbie." Victoria said to Blossom.

"Your charm bracelet has the letters V-I-C-T-O-R-I-A in it."

Blossom looked at her until she let out a laugh. She grabbed Blossom's pants to sign it, and said "I like you, newbie. What's your name?"

"Blossom, Mother Tori, ma'am!" she said sternly.

"Whoa, chill out." Mother Tori said. "This isn't the military. Relax. Sister Ruth, give Blossom her letter."

Sister Ruth pulled out an envelope with Blossom's name on it in glitter. She gave it to her and told her to open it in her room.

"Congratulations Sister B!" said Sister Ruth. "You have earned part of your sister name. Continue to strive like this for three more weeks and you have earned not only the rest of your name but your seat at the table of Alpha Delta Phi."

_I can tell that Blossom is going to experience things she'll never forget. But that is more the reason to keep on going, right?_

Next Chapter is not going to be this long I promise. Next chapter will be about Bubbles and her sorority story.

***Author's Desk (1/2010)***

This is the beginning of the story and I really enjoyed doing it. I love the beginning! I think this is a good start. To be honest it feels like this story can go on and on forever but I'll think of some creative ways to keep it nice and paced.


	4. Chapter 2: Beta Gamma Sigma

Disclaimer:

Same as First

_Bubbles is going to join a sorority today. But unlike her sister she is going to join the worst sorority on campus: Beta Gamma Sigma. No cool person would dare join an unhip club like that. I know I wouldn't. Not even for all the tea in England._

Bubbles went to the same School Wide Pledge Picnic Blossom went to after her classes. Bubbles got lots of attention, from those working the booth and those who weren't. Bubbles dressed to impress, with her expensive white low rider jeans that were so tight it looked as though she wasn't wearing pants at all and her stylish and frilly white and sky blue blouse. She wanted to show off her belly but she changed her mind when she remembered Buttercup's toned abs. But what she had on was enough, she thought.

"Now where should I go?" Bubbles wondered as she walked toward the concession stand to grab a drink.

"There goes Blossom. Wow they look high maintenance. I can't believe she wants to join them. They are so totally making a scene with all of them lined up like that."

Bubbles knew she had to go to the booth that was attracting the least attention. That's when she saw Beta Gamma Sigma. She sat down to observe them to see who will even come up to them. Two young ladies walked by their booth. One of the members tried to get their attention but the two girls completely and deliberately ignored them. Bubbles continued to watch. Two more girls from a different Sorority came up to them and spray painted their Sorority letters all over their booth. One member tried to stop them be she was pushed down. To make matters worse they tagged her with their letters, too.

"Perfect!" Bubbles said to herself. "I have finally made my decision. I am, like, so going to turn this sorry excuse of a sorority into a hot spot. And the best thing about it is they'll have no choice but to accept me if they, like, want other people to totally notice their existence."

Bubbles took one last sip before she got up and walked over to their wrecked booth. But before she can reach them she was stopped by the two girls who trashed Sigma's booth. Bubbles took one good look at them and noticed that they were just like her, blonde and pretty.

"Hi!" One of the girls said cheerfully. "We're from Sigma Sigma Sigma and we think you would totally be perfect for our sorority."

"Like, yeah," the other girl said. "All we do is, like, shop, study, and on Saturdays we go help out at the zoo."

Bubbles was sure she was going to turn them down but that was before they mentioned the zoo. A solid "No thanks, I'm joining Beta Gamma Sigma" was going to be said but all her open mouth could say was "ah-…"

_Is Bubbles hesitating? Oh no. Will her love for animals get the best of her? This sorority seems like its actually fashioned for her._

"Like, so what' up?" the sorority girl asked "You in or what?"

Bubbles closed her eyes and said "I can't…sorry." She walked off toward the Beta Gamma Sigma's booth. The girls continued to watch her as Bubbles walked away from them.

When Bubbles arrived at the booth one of the girls asked her to state her business.

"Omigod, like, that was so mean," Bubbles explained. "Those girls are, like, total bitches! I'm sorry if they hurt you." Bubbles helped the girls clean up their booth.

"Thank you, so much!" one of the members said. "I'm Tabitha. I am the vice president for Beta Gamma Sigma."

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Bubbles!" Bubbles replied.

"Oh my-The Bubbles!?" another member said as she eagerly walked up to her to shake her hand. "Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you in person. You are like my favorite Power Puff Girl! I'm Amber! It's an honor to meet you!

"Wow, thank you!" Bubbled replied. She then noticed the third member at the booth trying to get the spray paint off her shirt.

"Do you need some help with that?" Bubbles said as she tried to help her.

"I'm fine. I got it!" she snapped.

"Um, this is our chapter president, Regina!" Tabitha introduced.

"Can I help you?" she snapped again.

"Um, well I was wondering about joining a sorority so I wanted to check you guys out" explained Bubbles.

"Is this a trick?" questioned Regina. "Are you with those Tri Sig skanks?"

"No! I'm serious." Bubbles responded. "I really want to join."

"You'll have to forgive Regina," Tabitha said.

"Yeah, she's just really tired of being picked on by everyone around here," explained Amber.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

Regina handed Bubbles a pamphlet and started to explain herself.

"Were are a simple sorority who's members consists of rejects. No one takes us seriously. Not even the deans and professors. We aren't a party sorority like the other organizations here. We just come together and study mostly. We get the worst volunteer jobs and the worst event spots. But we as an organization enjoy each other's fellowship. We have TV and movie nights every week. But that's basically it."

"Wow that's so sad," Bubbles said.

"Does it sound like something you want to be apart of?"

"One question: Do I have to do any silly things to join like freeze my underwear and wear them?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then I want in!"

"YAYY!?" screamed Amber. "I gotta write this in my diary right now!"

Amber whips out her carrying case decorated with dorky buttons. She pulls out a diary shaped like a puppy dog's head and begins to write in it. Meanwhile, Tabitha rushes over to hug Bubbles. She hugged her as if she found her long lost sister. When she let go she was whipping tears from her eyes. Regina whipped her nose with her arm and extended it out to Bubbles.

"Sorry I snapped at you earlier," she said. "Welcome aboard!"

"Yeah, thanks" Bubbles said reluctantly and gave a crooked smile.

_Looks like Bubbles plan is working well so far. These girls already seem like a handful and a half. I hope she knows what she's doing._

Okay! The next chapter may or may not be solely about Buttercup. If it is it won't be very long. If it won't I'll continue on with Blossom's story.


End file.
